Earth Coorperations
"Behold! StarDef.! The most prominant force in the Galaxy! Surrender or be destroyed!" When the people of Earth finaly achieved intersteller travel, they realised that they needed a larger defence, as such Coorperations rose to help defend the planet and colonies. The Stellar Defence Coorperation (StarDef.) The primary earth Co-orperation is the galaxy-known StarDef. This co-orperation is heavily offensive and, despite the name, focuses on the expansion and defence of Earth Territories. Their fleet is huge and expansive. Founding StarDef was founded on August 22nd 2021 EY. Originaly a joint venture between the Swarzshi space program and the renowned Earth Air Guard (Renamed Earth Space Guard), originaly, StarDef. was made up of interplanetary warships to colonise the outer reaches of the Solar System. Later the Chinese, Japanese Jakuatamo, Korean Mostrota, French Brialion, German Gustav and Australian HighRise coorperations would join up in the years after the original founding. With so many countries making ships, the British decided to withdraw the majority of its participation and continue to work on defending Earth's skies. The Coorperation had its name changed again back to Earth Air Guard. American Betrayal The first ship StarDef. encountered was not what they expected. The American X306 Dauntless. When the Americans anounced a breach of the Militarisation of Space Act of 2016EY by all the nations of StarDef. They countered it with the Americans possessing space flight and not sharing it. This knowledge massively enraged the leaders of StarDef. to the point in which they ordered the complete destruction of the American Independant States. This action was followed by the American Fleet arriving in orbit and attempting to destroy the much more advanced, and larger StarDef. ships. The battle lasted around a day, after which what was left of the American fleets fled from the battle and ran to the safety of a planet on the edge of the milkyway. this planet would become named Gaia. After recovering the remains of a InterStellar FTL drive aboard the ruined X305 Armaggeddon, StarDef. ordered the immediate installation of a variant of the Drive aboard every StarDef. ship, subseqently they began exploring and expanding the Earth Empire. Fleet Composition The majoritory of the StarDef. fleet is made up of warships. Even Colony ships are converted warships. However, there is a small number of them that have no need to be a converted warship. Trivia *Despite its official name being Stellar Defence Co-orperation, it is only every called StarDef. its ships are labelled StarDef. even its commanders refer to it as StarDef. *StarDef. ships are mostly made in Russia *The largest StarDef. ship, the Moscow, is just short of being a StarCarrier *StarDef. is very xenophobic *When Earth was purged in 2045EY, StarDef.'s base of operations was moved to orbital cities over Neptune. **StarDef. was blockaded from returning to Earth during the Purge **The Earth Air Guard was moved to Neptune by StarDef. Carriers. It remains named the Earth Air Guard **Neptune was discovered to be a planet rather than a gas giant, just with a very thick atmosphere. *StarDef. has colonised every celestial body in the solarsystem other than asteroids *StarDef. ships are trailed and tested in the Asteroid Belt *The only StarDef. ship to ever venture to Tyrine was the Moscow **As such Tyrine is present on StarDef. starmaps, it is however mistaken for being a "Worm Conduit" and deemed to be extremely dangerous *StarDef. has encountered Infinity thirty times